Although a compound as free form represented by the formula:
which exhibits an inhibitory activity in human SGLT1 and is useful as an agent for the prevention or treatment of a disease associated with hyperglycemia such as diabetes, impaired glucose tolerance, impaired fasting glycemia, diabetic complications or obesity, and a disease associated with the increase in blood galactose level such as galactosemia is disclosed (see Patent reference 1), any concrete salts of the compound have not been reported.    Patent reference 1: International publication pamphlet No. 2004/018491